


Requited Love

by Drearyrain



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: College AU, M/M, Really fluffy, leorio is bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drearyrain/pseuds/Drearyrain
Summary: To Kurapika, there couldn’t be anything homosexual about laying in the same bed as his crush.





	Requited Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours, almost three. It is 1700+ words, and I am proud. This is one of the few works I am actually really proud of and was able to reread without hating it. I hope you guys like it because I really do.  
> If you see any errors or anything I can improve on in the future, please let me know!!  
> But most of all, enjoy!

To Kurapika, there couldn’t be anything homosexual about laying in the same bed as his crush. He has never gotten a single gay hint from this man. He always talked about women, slept with women, and dated women. Kurapika has spent the night with Melody a few times after a text from his roommate explaining he was having sex in their apartment. How did he fall for this man, he doesn’t exactly know.  
But he has fallen hard for Leorio Paladiknight.  
The two met through their younger friend, Gon Freecs, when they were both looking for roommates for college. The two happened to be going to the same college, though for different reasons. Leorio was going for medicine to be a doctor, Kurapika for Criminal Justice. The two bicker often, but have their moments. Currently, they were having a moment. Leorio enjoyed having company when he was relaxing and just lounging, and Kurapika didn’t mind being that company.  
Kurapika was in a plain red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had on plain white socks and glasses to top off his outfit. He was laying in his stomach next to the tall man who was his roommate. He had his arms propping his torso up as he read a textbook for one of his classes. Leorio was laying on his side next to him. He was in a grey hoodie and black sweat pants. He was peering over at the text on Kurapika’s book.  
“Hey, Pika?” He said, voice rather soft. He didn’t want to ruin their moment they were having. Kurapika let out a soft hum to acknowledge that he heard Leorio and for him to continue. His grey eyes glanced at Leorio out of the corner of his eyes for a moment before dropping down to the book in front of him. “You let me talk about the girls I like so… do you have anyone that has stolen your heart and you are dying to talk speeches about?” He questioned, tilting his head a little bit to the side. Kurapika shrugged the slightest bit.  
“I actually enjoy hearing you talk so passionately about a subject. It is rather soothing. You don’t need to return the favor.” Kurapika replied simply, not removing his gaze from his book.  
“So, you do?” Leorio smirked a little bit. He was going to press the subject until he got the answer he wanted, or he was sure Kurapika wasn’t lying.  
“That is highly possible and none of your business.” Kurapika now turned his head to give Leorio a look that told him to mind his own business. If Leorio was smart, he would have butted out.  
“They are a boy, right? I remember someone mention something about you being gay. Maybe it was you or Gon.” Leorio pressed further. This earned a sigh from Kurapika.  
“Yes, he is a boy. A man, even who has some boyish tendencies.” The blonde looked back down at his book.  
“Since you obviously won't tell me who, what is he like?” Leorio questioned, reaching over and tugging the book away from Kurapika. It was more of a failed attempt. Kurapika batted at his hands and kept his book in front of him.  
“Well, for starters, he is very handsome. He is tall and, though he doesn’t look it, quite muscular. His looks aren't even the most attractive part of him. He is the sweetest man ever. He may seem rude at times, but deep down he is very considerate and cares deeply for his friends. He talks a lot. He is the kindest man alive, honestly. He- sorry. I am rambling a lot, aren't I.” Kurapika felt his cheeks heat up at his rambling. He prayed to some God he didn’t believe that Leorio didn’t realize who he was talking about.  
“Do you have a picture? I want to see what kind of guys you are into.” Leorio asked, his tone holding a hint of playfulness.  
“No. Not happening. I don’t want you embarrassing me.” Kurapika replied with a shake of his head. His refusal led to a childish whine from Leorio.  
“Come on. I promise I won't talk him from you. He doesn’t even sound like my type.” Leorio attempted to bargain. Kurapika looked at him, a confused look on his face.  
“Leorio, what do you mean you won't take him? He isn't your type? You have a type of men you like?” Kurapika voiced his confusion. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand what bisexuality was, it was that he never heard Leorio mention a man ever.  
“Yeah? Kurapika, I am bisexual. I thought you knew.” Leorio said in an incredibly nonchalant tone. Kurapika shook his head and returned his gaze to his book.  
“No, I didn’t. Anyway, If I wanted to get this guy’s attention, how should I do it? He is as incredibly dense as you are, probably more so.” Kurapika questioned, voice dropping so it was rather quiet. Leorio leaned backwards until his back was laid flat on his mattress. One arm stretched out across the mattress in front of Kurapika so his fingers dangled off the bed. His other hand rested on his forehead as he scrunched up his face in thought. Kurapika patiently waited for Leorio to come up with an idea. He continued to read the textbook.  
They stayed like this, in pondering silence, for approximately five minutes before Leorio rolled back onto his side. He shifted so he was comfortable, bending his arm and resting his head on it for support.  
“I got it. Do something big. Kiss them, ask them on a date and specify it is a date. I don’t think you should do anything major and totally different to get his attention. Either way, I think the guy will accept you. Anyone would be a damned fool not to.” Leorio gave Kurapika’s shoulder a very gentle shove. Kurapika smiled down at his book.  
“Do you really think that, Leorio?” Kurapika’s voice was a mere whisper now. His grip on his book had visibly tightened. His cheeks were a soft pink, as was the tip of his nose. Leorio raised an eyebrow, confused as to why he had to confirm this.  
“Yeah, of course, I do. You are really smart and attractive, you know.” Leorio replied, a hint of confusion lacing his tone. He didn’t know Kurapika as the kind of man who was lacking in self-confidence.  
“I will do it right now then. I will tell him how I feel.” Kurapika closed his book and laid it down on the bed. He pressed his palms into the mattress and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He sat with his legs neatly tucked under him. Leorio followed his lead and sat up as well. He watched Kurapika, visibly proud of himself for motivating Kurapika to go get a boyfriend.  
“That’s the spirit! Afterwards, we can have a drink. I have some whiskey in the kitchen we can have.” Leorio cheered to Kurapika. His triumph faltered when Kurapika didn’t move off the bed. “Nervous?” He asked the blonde. Kurapika nodded and looked down. Leorio reached over, tilting Kurapika’s chin up so he could meet his eyes. “Kurapika Kurta. You are a really fucking smart guy. You arent too loud, you are a great listener, you obviously deeply care for this guy, and this mystery man would be so lucky to have you as his. I would be lucky to find someone like you to have the same feelings for me as you do for him. There is noth-“ Leorio’s speech was cut off by Kurapika leaning forward and pressing his lips lightly to Leorio’s.  
This was the most effective way to shut Leorio up. Suddenly regretting this action, Kurapika went to pull away. Leorio raised his hand to the back of Kurapika’s neck to very gently keep him from leaving as he kissed him back. They held their kiss for several moments before pulling away.  
“So, it was me you were talking about? It was me you described? I am the dense one?” Leorio questioned, a grin plastered on his face.  
“Yes, it was. It never crossed my mind that you would be into men. You tend to sleep with women more often then I would like to think about.” Kurapika replied, his face mirroring Leorio’s grin.  
“I haven't had sex in months, much less gone on a date. I never thought you would be interested in me, honestly.” Leorio was once again being nonchalant.  
Kurapika tilted his head. “Have you looked in the mirror recently? Leorio, you are the definition of perfection. I have never seen a better-looking man in my life.” He said, his voice proving the honesty of this statement. Leorio’s cheeks heated up and he glanced away for a few moments.  
“Yes, I have. But I don’t see myself that way. That doesn’t matter. I just can't believe I finally kissed you.” Leorio brushed off the conversation about himself, and Kurapika let him.  
“Technically, it was me who kissed you. I have a question for you, though.” Kurapika corrected with a small smirk before informing him of the question. Leorio nodded for him to go ahead with the question. “Will you be my boyfriend?”  
“Do you even need to ask that? Yes, I will. Please.” Leorio wrapped his arm around Kurapika’s waist and pulled the blonde into his lap. Kurapika got himself comfortable with his knees on either side of Leorio’s lap, his butt on his legs. “Will you do the honors of letting me cuddle with you for a little bit. I have been looking forward to doing that for a while.” He admitted slightly sheepishly. He didn’t want to seem too childish to Kurapika.  
“Of course I will.” Kurapika leaned up and pecked Leorio’s lips with a faint, quick kiss. Leorio leaned back until he was laying on his back and Kurapika was laying on his chest. He rolled over and pulled Kurapika with him. He then nuzzled his face into Kurapika’s neck and held the smaller man close to him.  
“Leorio, I love you,” Kurapika whispered softly to the man cuddling into him.  
“I love you too, Kurapika.” Leorio’s reply was muffled by Kurapika’s neck, but Kurapika knew very well what he said. He just smiled and held the man-child gently and let Leorio snuggle him.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was a little weak, sorry. I recognized that as I was writing but I wasnt sure how to make it better.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this and the ending didnt ruin it!


End file.
